


On the Nature of Change

by darrus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, but not really, love conquests all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: Rui's decision to leave at the end of a season and all the comments from Rui and José are responsible for this.





	On the Nature of Change

Letting go is the hardest part.

It’s scary, the change, all the patterns shattering and leaving emptiness instead. Like a freefall, heartstopping. Heartbreaking.

Harder still is to find words to express everything that is welling up inside so no words are coming. No words are needed. Letting go is an ultimate act of love.  
Letting go is the easiest part sometimes.

Just to think that once the only thing that bound them was football. Now there is so much more, a life lived together, so many things shared with so much more still to share, so many years, so many ways to live, to love, to be. 

Letting go is not always equal to leaving but is always is equal to love.

When it comes to that it’s simply putting you fears and pain aside, putting other’s happiness first. Saying it out loud even, like José does, press conference after press conference. Saying it quietly, with putting your wishes on hold for as long as the other needs you, like Rui does. Being afraid to let go. Being afraid to leave the other behind. All this and so much more, growing pains in the truest sense of the word. It hurts, the mere thought of not being together every day, not turning to each other for advice or a shared smile, not being able to take care of each other’s problems the second they arise, not being entwined together in every way. Being in a freefall. Being – in the worst, the most unwanted way – free.

That is the pain. Growing is realizing that it doesn’t matter.

Letting go sometimes doesn’t even mean letting go. It is impossible to split apart two parts of a whole. There are new goals in life, there are new roads to walk, but the most important thing stays the same. The love. 

Sometimes letting go just means a new beginning.

Sometimes letting go changes nothing at all.


End file.
